


Wagers On Mauling

by sonicsora



Series: Brütal Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Animal Taming, Comedy, Drunken Shenanigans, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Kill Master and Rima watch Fire Baron try to tame a laser panther, really at this point they're waiting for the man to be mauled.





	Wagers On Mauling

**Author's Note:**

> Done on request for friends on the Brutal Legend discord server- the original one sentence prompt was, "fire baron tries to tame a laser panther, kill master isn't sure if he should let the idiot be or if he should try and stop him"

“Well this is a god damn shit show.” Kill Master sighed, cheek lulling into his palm. His gaze focused firmly on Fire Baron balancing atop his bike, hands held out as a laser panther stared at him unblinkingly. If the animal could look unimpressed it likely would have. The fact it wasn't already shooting the baron was a surprise. 

“Are we taking bets on how long until he’s mauled?” The Queen of The Zaulia questioned a bit too cheerfully. If Kill Master didn’t know how much she actually liked Fire Baron, he’d have assumed she trained a laser panther to attack him.

Still a strong possibility really knowing Rima and her sense of humor.

“Maybe.” Kill Master amended his gaze only briefly looking over at Rima as he spoke, “Lookin’ like it’ll be any god damn minute now.” Fire Baron was wiggling his fingers in front of the cat’s face, practically begging to lose one at this rate. The man had devolved into making kissy noises at the large cat, talking in a low voice. 

“I think he’ll lose an arm.” Rima wagered casually, dark eyes bright and amused. She leaned against the healer’s bike, using her spear as a counterbalance.

Kill Master sighed, “Gotta be fingers, arm feels a little extreme.” 

“I like to go big, Bassist.” Her smirk made Kill Master vaguely reconsider the trained panther idea briefly. 

“So I noticed. That's what fuckin' worries me.” He huffed, flicking his gaze over to the large pointy end of her spear. The queen rarely if ever played around with bets... 

Only a sound of a shriek jarred the two from their conversation. Fear slammed through Kill Master as he found himself grabbing at his bass, ready to jump into action and reattach his dumbass friend's arm. 

Fire Baron was astride on the animal’s back, cackling loudly as it shrieked under him. He barely was standing on its back at this point, just avoiding being swiped at by the creature. 

“For fucks sake-“ 

Rima just laughed, head tipped back in mirth. "Shall we wager when it'll buck him off and maul him?"


End file.
